User talk:Elysianrabbit
Hi there, welcome Dash home Hi, welcome to the Dash wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Darla's Café page. This wiki is rising, so we need more love, you can edit more and more (see help), there's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements, call for help more. Please read tip Tip: *Please make sure you're signed in! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribution, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits, keep and hidden your IP address *Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save *Recent changes is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "Recent wiki" page *Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. If you want the helps about game informations, please contact DarlaDash. If you want to know how to edit pages, mediawiki, design, syntax..., please contact me by post messages to my talk page anytime. *Get Involved! You can chat with other members on forum, at any topic that you want, creat post blog... Now wiki have a contest to choose helper rollback or higher sysop of this wiki- adminitrastor, please contact me to have more info! *Let's edit! You can edit (not wrong edit) more and more, creat more page to dedicate more (the appropriate page). I'm really happy to have you here, Elysianrabbit, and look forward to working with you! Have more fun! -- Wikia (Talk) 10:34, August 8, 2011, co-adminitrastor of Dash wiki. Re: Heya Hello, I am a big fan, but lately I've lost my interest. DarlaDash 09:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I've noticed you've taken a mighty editing rampage here. If you would like to be an admin I can net you the power. DarlaDash 03:45, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat rights request Hello Elysianrabbit, could you give me for this wiki? I think I can look for many frequency editors that we wish for. Hope you reply soon. Co-administrator of this wiki, •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 05:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC) User Rights and Wiki Activity Thank you Elysian, I'm going to call for help at PlayFirst's forum community, some users there can help this wiki active more frequency. I could give there administator rights and let them adopt this wiki. I need to hear your ideas, hope you reply soon :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 15:06, January 13, 2012 (UTC)